Calls and Confessing
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: Set after Girlfriends and Girl Friends. Austin is worrying about why Ally is so upset. So he turns to the one person who he know's will tell him: Dez.


**Authors Note: This is just a one shot on what I think would have happened after the Girlfriends and Girl Friends episode.. I haven't seen it yet. Just using what I've seen in the promo. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? If I owned it, then I wouldn't be writing a one shot on what my version. It would have happened a long time ago!**

**Austin's POV**

So I went on my date with Kira. I got to go out with the most perfect girl on the most perfect date. Even though it didn't go so well in the beginning, it turned out perfect in the end. I couldn't help smiling about it. Then I remembered seeing Ally before leaving Sonic Boom. She looked devastated. I tried coming up with possible idea's why she was like that. Yet came up with nothing.

After taking Kira home, I went back over to Dez's place. Hoping him and I could play some video games on his TV. Don't judge me. His TV is the best.

When I was in his basement, we started playing. After a hour or two, we took a break.

I stood up and stood in front of Dez. **"**What?" He asked.

I sighed. Hoping he would know. "What's going on with Ally?" I asked. I seriously needed to know. If not, I might go crazy.

Dez started to squirm around in his seat. "Uh uh uh uh uh I don't know!"

I counted. "Five 'Uh's', what are you hiding Dez? I asked.

**"**I can't say."I groaned out in frustration.

"Why Dez? I thought we were best friends? You can tell me anything!" I exclaimed.

**"**Fine! You broke me down! Don't tell Ally I told you though!" I

jumped down on the couch; waiting for him to continue. When I sat down I heard a beep. I thought nothing of it though.

**"**So, why is Ally so upset?" I asked.

**"**Um, well, maybe you should go ask her yourself."

**"**What? Why can't you just tell me?" Some days he can be so frustrating!

**"**Okay, so, um, I don't know how to tell you." He admits.

I just sighed. "Just say it."**"**Ally likes you."I froze.

There's no way Ally would like me. We're just best friends. Nothing more. We're music partners. I don't even like her that way. I turned orange and sweaty just so she wouldn't like me. Though that was awhile ago. But still. I liked Kira. Even when she had the funky breath. I couldn't break her heart. Though I also couldn't break Ally's. Some days life can be pretty confusing.

**"**Ow!" I exclaimed when Dez was poking me in the arm. "What was that for?"

**"**You were spacing out." He said it like it was totally normal. "I'm guessing that you were thinking about you and Ally."

Dez know's me very well.

**"**Yeah. Though not the way you think! I don't like Ally!" I said for what felt like the thousandth time; whilst scratching the back of my neck nervously.

Dez nodded his head. "Mmhm. Sure you don't. You keep telling yourself that." I

looked down at the ground. "Yeah." I said that then realized what I said. Did I just say I had feelings for my best friend? Impossible. Yet true. I guess over time it just happened. One thing for sure, I have to go talk to Ally.**"**Thanks Dez."

We did our handshake ending with 'what up'.

_Beep._

**"**Did you hear that?" I asked.I heard it again then. I took out my phone.

One call ended. I looked at who I butt dialed.

Kira.

I looked at Dez. "What do I do?"He just shrugged and told me to go see Ally. So I did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I made it to Sonic Boom right before Ally locked the door. She saw me and put a smile on her face. Though it seemed forced.

**"**Austin, what are you doing here?"She asked me.

I walked over and sat on the counter. "Will you be honest with me?"

She hesitated. "Yes." She said slowly.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing I thought. "Do you like me?"

Her eyes widened in shock. She went to grab her hair to chew on though I stopped her. I gave her a look that basically said 'Tell me'.

**"**That's ridiculous! You're with Kira. Why would I like you? Say if I did, that would be very weird! I mean you don't even like me. You turned yourself orange and sweaty just so I wouldn't like me! I mean, it would be cool if we were together, though that would never happen. Your super outgoing and I'm super shy and barely anyone knows me compared to you. What am I saying, yes I like you! But that doesn't concern you, cause I wouldn't want you to cheat on Kira with me! Did I ever tell you -"

She abruptly stopped. For reasons that her lips became slightly occupied with mine.

It was perfect. She was perfect. Why I ever liked Kira was a mystery. Ally was the one for me.

After what felt like hours we pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

We were both grinning so widely.

**"**That's a nice way to make me quiet." She said.

I just kissed her forehead. **"**Don't worry about anything. Even if it took me a bit for me to realize that I liked you, I would have figured it out." I told her.

**"**So who told you?" She questioned.

**"**Dez"

**Tada! Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
